eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Mage Epic Weapon 2.0 Timeline
UPDATE with Chaos Descending: You may now purchase epic 2.0 spells from Alhuurn Khalen in Myrist, the Great Library. *Characters must be at least a level 110 adventure or tradeskill class to enter Myrist, the Great Library.'' *If you don't yet have them, this quest line rewards you with class specific epic 2.0 spells and unlocks them at the merchant Alhuurn Khalen for your other chars on your account. *You need to read one or two letters automatically placed in your Mailbox, accept the gifts, and follow the instructions to gain entrance to the Library. There is a letter for 110 adventurers and another letter for 110 crafters. Requirements *'The first quest Curse of the Magic Thief requires:' **To start the Quest you: ***Must be a level 100 Mage. ***Must be level 5 of one Ascension class ***Must have completed the City Timeline Got removed with LU105 ****The City of Qeynos Timeline (Good) including Archtype line up to Kaedrin's Fate ****The City of Freeport Timeline (Evil) including Archtype line up to Your Eternal Reward ***Must have your Fabled Class Epic Weapon 1.0 Quest completed - Mythical not needed and the Epic Repercussions doesn't matter Got removed with LU105 ***Must have completed the Kunark Ascending Timeline **At some point of the first quest you will also need: ***You need 50k faction with Bastion of the Tranquil (Faction) in the Sundered Frontier ****You need to do almost all of the Sundered Frontier timeline from the beginning until you get to the repeatable The Never Ending Mending of a Broken Land near the end. The crafting timeline also gives faction and can be done at the same time if you wish. ***You need 50k faction with Zou'Lidelas (Faction) in Thalumbra, the Ever Deep **** You don't need to do the entire Thalumbra timeline. In fact, it doesn't help much. The short quest line Rite of Growth leads to Eggcelent Population then the repeatable Culling the Time Away, which you can repeat about 60 times(!) to grind out the faction. *** If you have already completed an Epic 2.0 Quest on another character, the Guise of Pursuit can be used to bypass the required faction requirements. ***Great Divide Timeline - Othmir quests **** If Osh is on the throne by the huge turtle and has the title "New Speaker of Lodizal", you have done enough. ***Cobalt Scar Timeline - Othmir quests - confirmed, still needed even update notes said it shouldn't be needed. {as of Sept 2017 this questline is still needed.} *** **"Fast Travel" is your Best Friend when doing the quests. ***If you have already completed an Epic 2.0 Quest on another character, the Guise of Pursuit can be used to bypass the required faction requirements. *'The second Quest Broadening One's Arcane Horizons requires:' **Must be level 6 of one Ascension class to start it **Must have completed Koada'dal Magi's Craft *'The third Quest Key to Curing the Spellpox requires:' **Must be level 7 of one Ascension class to start it **Requires Shattered Seas Timeline to get the first update. **Ability to speak Uruvanian **Vesspyr Isles Timeline at least up to Family Ties **A Strange Black Rock for Glowing Black Stone **You must be a level 100 Artisan *'The fourth Quest Into the Maw requires:' **Must be Ascension level 8 to start the quest **Words of Shade language **An Eye for Power for Tobrin's Mystical Eyepatch **Legitimate access to Harrow's End, via someone with access zoning you in OR the Chain of Eternity Timeline (confirmed 06/06/2017) *'The fifth Quest Consolidation of Power requires:' **Must be Ascension level 9 to start the quest Fabled Version #Curse of the Magic Thief #Broadening One's Arcane Horizons #Key to Curing the Spellpox #Into the Maw #Consolidation of Power #Witness to the Past Mythical Version # Chaos Effect Rewards #Quest rewards with: Jewel of The Three #Quest rewards with: Akashic Waystone #Quest rewards with: Band of the Infinite #Quest rewards with: Voidwrought Wand #Quest rewards with: #*Coercer #**The Awakened Eye of the Siren #**Mastermind (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Charged Warding (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Conjuror #**The Awakened Elemental Dominance #**Conflagration (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Planeswalker (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Necromancer #**The Awakened Vazaelle, the Mad #**Reap (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Reaper (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Illusionist #**The Awakened Mirage Star #**Chronal Mastery (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Timelord (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Warlock #**The Awakened Death's Grip #**Draw from the Void (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Void Mastery (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #*Wizard #**The Awakened Dragon's Marrow #**Fury of the Magus (Apprentice Version of the Spell) #**Magistratus (Apprentice Version of the Spell)